Angelica
by RANDOM COOKIE NINJA
Summary: Angelica is a famous designer and singer. Her parents died, so she is moving in with her brother Sam. She really doesnt like Sam, but soon Paul imprints on her. What happens when a vampire is after her and shows up in her dreams? SEQUEL IS UP
1. Chapter 1

Angelica

Hi I'm Angelica and I'm moving from enjoyable New York, to dreary La Push, Washington. The only reason why I am going there is because both my parents died in a car crash and I have to live with my older brother that I don't get along with. My brother's name is Sam Ulley. The reason I don't like him is because before I moved away from La Push, Sam was going out with my best friend Leah Clearwater. They were madly in love, but when Leah's cousin Emily came, Sam dropped Leah for Emily! So that's why I don't like my brother anymore. Anyway, since Sam is my closest living relative, I have to go live with him and his wife Emily.

I was in my room packing since I had to leave in the morning. Most of my things were already shipped out to La Push, but I still had some things that I still needed to pack. At Sam's house, they were remodeling a whole new room for me. I told them that I wanted my room to be gray with black furniture, and a black shag carpet. Hopefully they will comply with my request. If they don't, I won't be a happy camper. Hopefully it won't be pink, because if it was, I would have a really bad reaction.

While I was putting one of the last things in my suitcase, my social worker Mrs. Jones, walked in and asked, "Angelica, are you almost done?"

I replied by saying, "I only have to put a few more things in my suitcases then I will be done, Mrs. Jones."

She just nodded then walked out. The last few things I had to put in my suitcases were just clothes and a pair of my favorite high heeled boots.

Before I put the rest of the remaining clothes away, I had to pick out my outfit. I grabbed a pair of Hollister jeggings and a shirt that said 'Save The Waves" in navy blue writing. Then I grabbed my tan Uggs and put them on the foot of my bed where my clothes were. With that done I put away the rest of my clothes.

I then went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had red brown wavy hair with bright blue eyes and tan skin that all Quileute's have. I got my hair and eye color from my mom but my skin from my dad. I had a body that any teenage girl would wish for. People thought of me as pretty, gorgeous, hot, and many other things but I didn't just see that. I saw a girl who could be nice or mean when you push her buttons. I was sometimes temperamental, well most of the time. At my last two schools I got kicked out because I got into fights or talked back to teachers of pulled pranks. When with friends or other people I could trust, I was nice or shy. It all depends on my mood or how I feel at that moment. Over all, I am a very complicated 16 (almost 17) year old girl.

After brushing my teeth, I changed into my dark purple boy shorts, and tight black tank top, I laid down on my bed waiting for sleep to overcome me.

_Dream:_

_I was walking through the forest of La Push. I could tell I was looking for something, but I couldn't figure out what. I was trying to yell for someone, but no sound came from my mouth. I kept on walking forward until I reached a beautiful meadow. _It had wildflowers and some planted flowers all in and around it. _All of a sudden I wasn't alone. A man, who was pale and beautiful, walked up to me. He had black short hair and blood red eyes that looked hungry._

_He said to me, "Don't fear me child, I'm just going to suck your blood to get back at those filthy mutts. Or maybe I won't. I could just kidnap you and use you as bait to kill those dogs. I will save your brother and lover last so they can watch you die. Then again, I hear them coming so I might as well just kill you while they watch." With that he grabbed me by the neck._

_Out of the forest came 10 huge wolves who growled at the person holding my neck. The black and silver ones looked like they wanted to rip the man's head off right then and there if I wasn't there. The man held onto my neck tighter which made me whimper in pain. The silver wolf growled. The man only laughed then bit my neck. It burned and I fell to the ground as the wolves attacked the man. I was screaming in pain. It hurt more than anything in the world that I have ever experienced. Then it all went black with the pain still there._

_End Dream:_

I woke up with a scream I was sweating and panting. I could feel pain like the one I experienced in the dream but much lighter. I was still out of breath at the thought of the awful dream that I had experienced. Hopefully I would never have that dream again, but yet I doubted that.

Usually my nightmares occur more than once after I have had them. My big question was: who was that man and why did he want to suck my blood?

Why did the wolves help me and not kill me and why did they seem oddly familiar? With that final question I drifted back to sleep and waited until the morning to come.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock. I quickly turned it off and headed to the bathroom. In there, I took a quick shower and dried my hair. I put on my lip gloss. eye shadow, mascara, and eye liner on. Then I went out to my room and quickly got dressed into my clothes I picked out last night.

I quickly went downstairs to where Mrs. Jones was. My suitcases were in her car because my car was being shipped there.

My car was a bugatti veyron 2011. I was my birthday present from last year. My parents were rich because mom was a model and dad was a lawyer. I am also working on a new album being made to be the sequel of the 1st one I made that sold millions of copies and is heard around the world. I also have my own fashion line called Simply Royal. It was for older kids or teens that want a different taste in style. My clothing line was unique in its own way. So you could say I have a lot of money in my inheritance from my parents and have millions of dollars myself.

When I was driving away to the airport, I realized how much I was going to miss my parents, friends, and house. I was nervous you could say.

I wasn't ready to move away from the place where I lived my last few years to a place that I hate. I don't want to move in with my brother who dumped my best friend. I don't want to give up my life because my parents died because of a drunk driver. I was still going to have my life where I had to make new designs for my fashion company, and probably every weekend or weekday that school was over, I would probably have to go to Seattle where I would now be recording my songs. I would also have to go there for my fashion company. I would still have a lot on my plate, but I could manage doing the things that I loved. Couldn't I?

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize that we arrived at the airport. I got out of the car and helped Mrs. Jones with my luggage. We got one of those luggage carriers to help with the stuff and we gave it to the workers so I could board the plane to go to Sam and La Push, the place I really didn't want to be.

The flight attendant showed me where my seat was in first class. She offered me food but I refused. All I asked for was a pillow and blanket. I wasn't going to be getting off the plane very soon because it was a one way ticket and wasn't going to stop along the way. So I might as well catch up on sleep. I soon drifted off to the peaceful wonderland that I call sleep.

I was awakened to the flight attendant a few hours later saying that the plane was going to land so I had to buckle up my seatbelt. I did as what I was told and looked out the window. I could see the buildings of Port Angeles. I smiled at the view. It looked really pretty for some odd reason to me.

When the plane landed, I quickly got off and went to the baggage claim. I quickly grabbed my thing and looked for Sam. I soon found a tall muscular man who looked sort of like me. I noticed it was Sam and walked up to him. There were also three other men there with him that I immediately recognized. They were Quil, Embry, and Jacob. They were my male best friends that live here.

"Hi guys." I said to them.

They all had grins on their faces when I walked up to them. I gave Embry a hug first. He held on longer than I did until Quil whined, "Embry hurry up I wanna turn." Then he pouted.

Embry just huffed but let me go so that I could get into a big bear hug with Quil. He then let go so Jacob could hug me. He was always my favorite because, well he just was. "I missed ya Ang." He said to me.

"Missed ya to Jake." He reluctantly let go and I looked at Sam and gave him a forced smile and said, "Hey Sam I missed ya." He just hugged me then replied saying, "Missed ya to Angelica."

Embry, Quil, and Sam grabbed my luggage while Jacob led us to the car. The guys put the stuff in the trunk then we were on our way to dreary La Push, Washington. Well Angelica, I said to myself, this'll be new.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride was mostly quiet. So I just settled for staring out of the window.

"So Angelica, how have you been over the last couple of years?" asked Quil.

"Oh you know, the same as it usually is." I said back.

Quil just rolled his eyes at me and huffed. When he did that it made me want to burst out for no reason. I soon just went back to staring out of the window.

"Are we there yet, Sam?" I asked my older brother.

"Almost, we are about 15 to 20 minutes away from my house." Then he looked back to the road and acted like I hadn't talked at all.

Well if he was going to be like that then fine. I guess I could be more hostile toward him than I already have been. It's not like it would be hard. I could ignore him with great ease.

Just then one of my songs came on the radio and I asked Sam to turn it up. I started to sing along with it my voice matching it perfectly.

The guys just stared at me as if I just started to float in mid air.

"Wow Ang, you were amazing! I didn't know you could sing as well as her!" said Embry.

I just smirked and said, "You wanna know something?" they all nodded "Well that's me in that song, so that's why I match the voice. I thought you would have realized that."

"People are going to love you at school then." Jacob mumbled.

I just smiled and listened to the radio some more while looking out of the window. Outside just looked like a great mass of green. You could hardly tell tree from tree apart. They just looked the same, and blended in with each other.

We soon pulled into a drive way of a small yellow house that I immediately recognized as Sam's house. I never really liked his house, but I guess I would have to suck it up.

A woman with scars running down the side of her face was waiting intently on the porch. That must be Emily. When Sam saw her it was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I sighed and thought 'I wish I had that.'

I just got out of the car and went to the back to get my stuff. I called Embry over for help, and he quickly complied. He carried most of the heavy things while I carried more of the lighter things.

I just followed Embry up the stairs and he led me to my room. I really liked it. It was a darker gray that sort of looked silver, and had the black furniture I wanted and the black shag carpet. My closet was walk in so I would have enough room for most of my clothes, but I could just put the rest in the dresser.

I noticed that Embry had left me so I could get myself settled. That was nice of him.

I got all of the shoes that I owned and put them on the edges of the walls of the closet. There were three rows with ten shoes in each row. I then got out all of my jeans and folded them up and put them on the shelves. I got all of my shirts that needed to be hung up, hung up.

I hung up all my skirts and the dresses that I had. I put all of my other things in some bins that were categorized by similarities.

I stepped out of my closet and put the rest of my shorts and shirts in the dresser along with my other clothes.

I took out a pair of pajamas and put them on then went to brush my teeth. I then put my hair up in a high bun then walked to my bed and lied down.

Emily came up a while ago and asked if I wanted to eat but I said no. I really wasn't hungry, but I had to eat something. I had a granola bar in my pocket so, I took it out and ate it.

I soon drifted off to sleep.

_Dream:_

_I'm walking by the cliffs feeling lonely. _

_I sat down and started to look at the sunset. There were many different shades of red and orange, and it looked really pretty._

_Someone tapped me on the shoulder so I turned around. It was the same man that was in my dream last night._

"_I won't hurt you yet my dear." He said to me._

_I just sat there in fear looking at him. _

_He was going to hurt me, but yet he wanted to wait? Why couldn't he just kill me now so I wouldn't have to deal with the pain later? I would much rather die now than later if he is going to kill me in front of those wolves. I wonder where those wolves were anyway._

_Right on cue the ten huge wolves came out of the forest. _

_The wolves were going to pounce soon, so when a brown one was in mid air, the man pushed me off the cliff._

_End Dream:_

I woke up all sweaty and was panting again.

When would the bad dreams just stop? Are they trying to tell me something? Why can't the dreams be clearer?

All of these questions were in my head, but not answered.

I think the dreams _were _trying to tell me something, but my brain didn't have knowledge to let me know.

I glanced at the clock. I was just about 2.

I didn't want to wake anyone up, but I wasn't going to get back asleep any soon.

I grabbed my blanket and started to walk down the stairs. It was pitch black and really quiet.

I put my blanket down on the couch and turned on the TV. I put the volume on low so no one but me could hear it. Then I crept into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a pale blue and had marble counter tops and wood cupboards. I went over to the coffee maker and started to make the coffee.

When it was done I put the cream and sugar in it then took it to the living room.

The stupid news was on so I quickly changed that to SpongeBob. How I loved that yellow sponge.

I didn't really realize, but after the second episode I fell asleep.

I woke up to a lot of people talking in the hallway and kitchen. I silently groaned and got up.

I wrapped my blanket around me and headed toward the kitchen.

There were about for guys and a girl in there. The girl I quickly recognized as Leah, and three of the boys were Jacob, Embry, and Quil.

I got behind Leah and hugged her really hard.

She turned around with an angry face but when she saw me, that frown turned upside down.

"Angelica!" she said.

"Leah! How have ya been?"

"You could say I have been okay."

I nodded and said, "Good."

"Let me introduce you to everyone in this room in which you don't know. Well since you know everyone else, that kid over there is Brady."

He smiled at me and I returned the gesture.

"Hey." Brady said calmly.

"Hi." I said back just as calm.

Just then Sam came in with four guys, and one of them I recognized as Seth. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Angelica." He said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Hey Sethy poo." I said back.

He just rolled his eyes and set me down. I pouted. He just laughed.

"Well Ang, this is Collin, Jared, and Paul." He said while pointing to the right person.

When Paul and I locked eyes it was like nothing else mattered in the world, only him. It was like he was the one holding me to earth and not gravity. I was in awe.

He seemed to have the same reaction.

Sam noticed this and started to drag him out. It looked like Paul was pained to be dragged away from me.

I had to admit, it kind of hurt to see him go.

Well this is new.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, that was odd." I said aloud. No one responded, they all just looked at each other then at me. I was confused to why they were looking at me so I just stared back at them.

Soon everyone just went back to talking about random things.

I was telling Leah about how my career was going when Paul and Sam came in. Sam went over to Emily and Paul took a seat near me.

He wouldn't stop looking at me, and it was making me angry for some strange reason so I said, "Can you stop staring at me?"

He just looked at me some more then turned away. I then continued my conversation with Leah.

"My career is going pretty well. Later today my car is being shipped in and I havta go to Seattle to record. You can come if you want." I told her.

"I would love to come, but I don't want to intrude on anything." Leah replied.'

"Don't worry Leah, you wouldn't be interrupting anything." I said back.

She just smiled and said, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Do you have a boyfriend Angelica?"Leah asked.

"I did, but I caught him cheating on me with my so called friend, so I dumped him." I replied back sadly.

"Did you love him?" she asked.

"I did, we were together for 6 months, but I guess it wasn't meant to be." I said then shrugged.

"I'm over it now though. He was just a bad person, and I guess I couldn't see through that but like I said before, I'm okay with it now." I said then smiled.

She just smiled back at me. I was about to ask how her mom was when Sam said, "Leah, Jacob, and Quil, come on we have to get to work." They all just nodded then followed Sam.

"Bye Angelica, I'll talk to ya later."

"See ya, Leah." I said back as she walked out the door.

I turned back to the table to notice that there was one chocolate chip muffin left on the plate. I went to grab it when Embry snatched it away.

I pouted and whined, "Embry! I wanted that muffin, you already had 4!"

He just smirked and said, "To late I have the muffin now." To prove his point he went to take a bite out of the muffin when Paul took it from him and handed it to me.

I smiled and said, "Thanks Paul, you just saved my stomach from going hungry."

"Your welcome." He said while smiling.

"I wanted that muffin!" Embry whined while pouting.

I just smirked and said, "Ha ha ha, it's my muffin now!" Just to prove my point I took a big bite out of the muffin.

I heard Emily giggle and the rest of the guys let out laughs.

Emily moved to the window and looked out of it.

"Angelica, I think your car is here." Emily told me.

I nodded to her then walked out the door to retrieve my beautiful car.

The moving men just told me to sign a couple of forms so I could have my car. I did as told then took my car out.

My car was a pitch black bugatti veyron 2011. Oh how I loved my car. It was my baby. All the guys and Emily openly gaped at my car.

"Dude, this is your car?" asked Jared.

"Yup. It was my early birthday present from my parents before they died. It's my baby, and I love it."

"Can I touch it." Embry asked with his hand out.

"NO! Then it will have you finger prints on it!" I exclaimed.

Paul chuckled, and I gave him a small smile. That smile made him go into a full blown grin. His grin made me laugh.

"So who wants to go for a ride?" I asked everyone.

"I do, I do, I do!" yelled Embry.

We all chuckled while the rest pondered if they wanted to.

"Ok." Emily and Jared said at the same time.

"What the hell, might as well." Paul replied.

I just rolled my eyes at his use of words, but walked toward the driver's side door.

"I call shotgun!" called Paul.

"Aw, I was going to call that." Embry whined.

"To late, Paul already called it, so if I were you, I would get in the car so we can get going." I said to Embry.

Embry huffed then said, "Fine."

Jared, Emily, and Embry all got into the back while, Paul and I got into the front of my baby. Oh how I loved my car.

"Oh yeah, just to tell you, if anyone of you does something to cause my car harm, I will personally kill you. So pass along that message to everyone else, will ya?"

They all just nodded and thought over my words. I just started the car when a howl was heard in the distance. Then Paul, Jared, and Embry ran out of the car and into the woods. I was wondering why they left that I didn't notice that Emily left the car and was walking toward the house. I just followed her example and got out of the car and went into the house so I could work more on some designs I was working on.

"Where are you going sweetie?" Emily asked.

I don't get why she was trying to be nice to me because she knew I didn't really like her after the whole Leah ordeal. So I really don't get why she was trying to be nice to me. It's not like it would possibly change my view on her. She just stop trying to act nice toward me and let her true colors shine. I broke out of my thoughts and decided to answer her.

"I'm just going to go to my room and work on some designs I'm working on."

Emily just nodded her head and didn't bother me anymore with what I was doing. Working on my designs for a few minutes was tiring so I decided to take a nap. With that thought, I was out like a light when my head hit the pillow.

Paul P.O.V.

We heard Sam howl so we ran out of Angelica's car and toward the forest. I really didn't want to leave her, but we had a job to do, and I didn't want a bloodsucker to get her anytime soon. So I decided it would be better to just phase and take care of the leech.

"_Took you long enough."_ Sam said.

"_Sorry we were going to go for a ride in Angelica's awesome car."_ I said.

"_It only matters that you are here now. Right now we have a bloodsucker to kill."_ Sam said back to me.

"_Let's do this then."_ Jacob said.

"_Jacob, Paul, and Collin, I want you to check to see if the leech is near my house. Quil, Embry, and Leah, go near the water to see if he went in there. Seth, I want you to go warn the Cullen's, Leah, stay near Seth. Jared, Brady, and I will go the opposite way of the ocean. Got it?"_ Sam said to all of us.

"_Got it."_ We all said at the same time, which I thought was pretty cool.

Jacob and Collin were helping me to see if he was near the house so we all had our noses to the ground in search of that sickly sweet scent of vampire. I caught the smell near Angelica and I started to worry.

"_Don't worry man, she will be ok."_ Collin said.

"_I hope you are right."_ I said back to him in reply with a sigh.

The scent was quickly going to the water when we were following it.

"_Ok everyone, we all are going to go after it and try to get it before it gets to the water ok?" _Sam said to us all.

We all said yes in our own ways then hurried after the bloodsucker. I was close to it, but it was just out of reach. We chased it to the cliffs where it jumped off into the watery abyss below.

Angelica P.O.V

I was awoken to the sound of voices down the stairs. I tiredly got up with my design book. I took the stairs two at a time and rushed to the couch so I could lie down before anyone else got a chance to sit. It was a while before anyone went into the living room. Everyone had a plate of food and I sat up so Leah and Paul could sit on either side of me. When Paul wasn't looking I stole some of his food and ate it. He turned back to his plate and noticed some of his stuff gone. He glared at me and I just stared innocently back.

Well this might not be as bad as I thought it would be here.


	4. Chapter 4

"Leah, pretty soon we can leave to go to the recording studio, ok?" I told Leah.

"Ok. Just let me go to my house to change into something more presentable." Leah replied.

I just nodded my head and Leah was soon out the door. I lie back down on the couch and put my feet on Paul's lap. I then turned my attention back to the TV. It was some random scary movie. Its graphics looked unrealistic and it looked stupid, so I didn't bother watching it anymore. I took my design book from off my lap, and started flipping through my finished designs. I would drop them off on the way back. I then realized that I would have to change, so I quickly walked up the stairs.

I went over to my closet and walked in. I went over to the shelves to my super skinny, skinny jeans that were white. Then I got out a sparkly black top with my leather jacket and healed ankle boots. I got out of my closet then went to the bathroom to straighten my hair then let it hang loose. I went back to my room to where my jewelry was and got out black studded bracelets and rings. I got out a pair of big hoop earrings and a chocker. I then left to go back down the stairs.

I re entered the living room to see everyone staring at me. Then Leah walked in with black skinny jeans, a purple tank top, leather jacket, unhealed ankle boots, and purple accessories.

"Damn Leah, you look hot!" I called to her.

"Not as hot as you. Thanks as well."

I flipped my hair while saying, "I try."

She just rolled her eyes and walked out the door. I waved to everyone then hopped into my car with Leah.

The ride to Seattle was only two hours away since I kind of sped the whole way there without getting caught. Leah and I were going over the song I was going to work on called better in time. I wrote this song when I found out that my parents died which was a little over a month ago before I arrived in La Push. I showed it to the record producer and he loved it so we decided to put it on the album.

We arrived to people waiting outside the studio with my albums, posters, and my clothing designs on. My bodyguards Alex and Josh were there holding them back for me. When I got out of the car I was greeted to the shouts of my fans. I just smiled and waved at them as did Leah following my lead.

When we walked in Alex and Josh followed. They lead us up the stairs to the studio and we walked in. I was greeted by Wilbur Aslum, the record producer.

"Hello Ms. Ulley. Are we ready to record?" he asked.

"We sure are Mr. Aslum. This is my best friend Leah Clearwater, she is going to be watching me record if that's ok with you." I told him.

"It's not a problem. Let's get started." He said back.

I quickly grabbed the headphones and started to walk in the recording studio. I put the headphones on and begun to sing:

_(Leona Lewis- Better In Time)_

_It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through_

Going coming thought I heard a knock  
Who's there no one  
Thinking that I deserve it  
Now I realize that I really didn't know  
If you didn't notice  
you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learnin'  
To love again  
All I know is  
I'm gon' be ok

[Chorus:]  
Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

I couldn't turn on the TV  
Without something that'd remind me  
Was it all that easy  
To just put aside your feelings

If I'm dreaming  
Don't wanna let that hurt my feelings  
But that's the path I've been living  
[ From: . ]  
And I know that time will heal it  
If you didn't notice boy you meant everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'm gon' be ok

[Chorus:]  
Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

Since there's no more you and me  
It's time I let you go so I can be free  
And live my life how it should be  
No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you  
Yes, I will

[Chorus: X2]  
Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

When I finished Leah, Alex, Josh, and Wilbur were all clapping. I smiled at all of them. Wilbur talked through the microphone so I could hear him.

"That was beautiful Angelica. I would just like you to sing the song over again to see if you like your second try better or your first try better then we will adjust your voice a little then see how it is. How does that sound?" Wilbur said to me.

"I'm okay with that." I replied back to him.

I started to sing the song again. When I was done I went with the first recording since I thought that one sounded better. We adjusted my voice a really little bit and the song was set. Wilbur bided us a goodbye so we walked out only to get mobbed by crazy fans. I signed their, shirts, CD's, posters, pictures, and took random pictures with them. All and all, it was pretty fun you could say. Leah and I got in the car and I told her that I was gonna have to drop off some of my new designs to my company here. When done with that we drove home to La Push.

We arrived to see Sam and the guys on the front porch waiting for us. When I got out I slammed my door shut as did Leah. I don't think either of us wanted to talk about how it was, so we looked at each other, I nodded, so we both ran as fast as we could away from them.

We got to the back yard and I motioned Leah to climb up the tree with me to get to my room. She quickly complied and soon enough we were in my room rolling in the floor laughing for no apparent reason. If you didn't know us then you would have thought we were crazy, which in retrospect wasn't that bad.

We just kept on laughing until we couldn't remember what random thing we were laughing about. Laughing was good for you health, so I wasn't complaining.

"Leah, do you think they will ever find us?" I asked her.

"Maybe. We just have to keep quiet then maybe they won't." 

I just nodded my head and tried to be quiet. I motioned her over to my closet so she could see it. I opened the door and Leah's mouth dropped at how much stuff I had.

"All my stuff wouldn't fit in here so I had to put some in my drawers." I whispered to her.

She just nodded and looked through my closet again. She then walked out and went over to my drawers.

"Do you wanna spend the night since its getting late and we don't want them finding us?"

"Sure why not. I just don't have clothes though and where would we sleep?" she asked.

"You can borrow my stuff and I have a blow up bed in my closet so you can sleep on that." I told her.

"You have a blow up bed in your closet?" she asked.

I nodded and she said, "You are one random girl." Then she shook her head.

I grabbed a pair of pajamas for both of us and pushed her into the bathroom to change while I changed in my room. She just sighed and got dressed. I took off all my clothes then went over to my laundry basket, and put my dirty clothes in it, then got dressed. Leah came out a while later in blue shorts and a white tank top. I had on black tight boy shorts and a tight white tank top.

Leah and I, got the blow up bed from my closet and we blew it up. When that was done I got some blankets for Leah and we drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Leah and I woke up to people talking downstairs. I'm guessing it was the guys. We both crept down the stairs trying to go unnoticed. Well that really didn't work. They heard us coming so when we walked in, their heads were already turned to the door.

"How did you sleep?" asked Sam.

"It was fine." I said back probably in a nice voice, but I couldn't tell.

"How was the song recording yesterday?" asked Collin.

"Well Collin my dear, it went pretty well like normal. There were fans waiting for me, my two awesome guys were there, Leah was there, I rocked the song, and I hung out with the fans. So I would say it went pretty well." I told him.

You could see Paul visibly stiffen.

"Wait, who are your two guys." Paul said through clenched teeth.

"They are my body guards, Alex and Josh. Off duty we are pretty good friends." I told Paul.

You could tell that he relaxed knowing this.

Why does he care so much, does he like me or something?

There was a short silence after that Sam replaced by saying, "Collin, Brady, and Seth, its time to go to work so come on."

They all nodded and followed him out the door.

"So, what are we gonna do today?"

"We could go to the beach?" Jacob said.

"Yeah, we should go." Quil said seconding Jacob's idea.

"Sure why not. It'll give me a chance to see more of La Push anyway." I said.

The rest just nodded.

"So, shouldn't we get changed?" I asked.

They nodded again and walked out the door to get ready.

I walked up the stairs to get to my room. I went to my dresser and picked out a black bikini with aqua swirls on it. It was kinda cute. I put that on then got out my aqua short shorts. I decided to just wear my bikini top there instead of wearing a shirt.

I looked in the mirror at my reflection, and I wasn't disappointed. My strait hair that was of yesterday, were in soft waves, and my red brown hair looked pretty good. My blue eyes sparkled.

I looked like a nice teenager. We would have to change that. I don't want to be known as a goody two shoes, I want to be known as tough, sarcastic, and not backing down without a fight. So I would change this at school that started on Monday. I was kind of excited, and yet I wasn't. I didn't want to be stared at or noticed because of my job. I want to make my own impression without all of the things people think they know about me. I want to be known for who I truly am.

Well I should probably not think about that, but of spending time with people.

I quickly ran out of my room and down the stairs. I tripped down the last five stairs and landed on my back upside down. Everyone came running and Embry busted out laughing. It was the kind of laughter that you are rolling on the floor, clutching your sides, tears coming out of your eyes laughter.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked with concern in his voice.

"I think so. Embry is making me sad by laughing at me though. Can you do something about it?" I told him with a slight pout.

Paul nodded his head and walked up to Embry and punched him in the stomach. That got me and everyone else in a fits of laughter like Embry.

"Are you ok, Embry?" I asked him mockingly.

"I think so. Paul hurt my feelings by doing that, so can you take care of him for me?"

"Sure, Embry." I replied.

I walked over to Paul and patted him on the back while saying, "Good job, Paul."

Embry just stood up and started grumbling about how that didn't make him feel better. That just put a smile on my face. Oh how I liked to get on peoples nerve. I find it fun. If that was a job, I would so have that job.

We started to walk toward the beach. We joked around and laughed almost the whole time there. It was so far pretty fun.

When we arrived at the beach, we brought our stuff and laid it down on the beach. Jared, Quil, and Jacob left earlier to get their girlfriends so we could meet and hang out. I was kind of looking forward to it, I like meeting people, especially if they are in any relation to my friends. So I was looking forward to it.

A while later they showed up with three pretty girls.

Kim was 18 and had brown really curly hair, tan skin, and brown almost black eyes, but I had to say she was really pretty. She was also pretty tall compared to me. Since I'm only like 5'4. She also seemed quiet and shy, but I was going to make her come out of her bubble and be livelier. I promised myself that.

Claire was about the same height as me but maybe a little taller. She was also the same age as me. She had tan skin, brown straight hair, and light brown eyes that if she pouted, you would immediately give her what she wanted. She was also really pretty. She was also very bubbly and talkative.

Renesmee was another story. She was also the same age as me; she was about 5'6 and had bronze color curls, pale skin, nut the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. She was a lot paler than the rest of us. She was very pretty. She seemed that she was quiet and shy like Kim sometimes, but also like Claire at times depending on her mood.

Renesmee, Claire, and I immediately hit it off and were fast friends. We talked about random things like what we like to do, and they asked me questions about my career. We so far were pretty good friends. Kim mostly talked with Emily, and I was pretty ok with that. It was nice to have new friends.

We were in the middle of a conversation when, Paul, Jacob, and Quil were behind us picking us up and bringing us toward the cliffs. Clair and Renesmee were pouting and trying to calmly let them go. I on the other hand was doing anything I could to get away. I was afraid of heights, couldn't swim, and really didn't like the water unless it was shallow and my feet could touch the bottom and I sure as hell _wasn't _going to go in the water.

I was kicking, hitting and biting Paul the whole way there. It looked like he was struggling with trying to keep me at bay. When I bit his neck he dropped me and I started to run toward Emily.

"Jacob and Quil, can you help me with her?" Paul asked while trying to catch me.

"Sure man." Jacob responded.

I was soon tackled to the ground my Quil and landed with a thud. Leah was over talking with Kim, Emily, Claire, and Renesmee that she didn't notice that they had me.

I tried to tell them that I was afraid of heights and couldn't swim but they wouldn't listen. They were going to throw me off and I tried to call for Leah to tell them that I couldn't swim and all.

When they threw me off Leah looked with a look of horror on my face and I'm sure that mine was the same.

Paul P.O.V.

We threw her off the cliff when suddenly Leah yelled, "No!"

"What?" asked Quil.

"She can't swim and is afraid of heights and yet you threw her in! She told you but you wouldn't listen! Now I have to go save her from your stupidity!" Leah yelled then jumped off the cliff to get her.

"Oh no." I whispered.

I just hope she was ok.

I soon saw Leah pull her up from the water and bring her to the shore. When Kim, Claire, Emily, and Renesmee saw they ran as fast as they could. The rest of us hurried just like them.

I hope she was ok.

Angelica P.O.V.

I was drowning and I knew it. I saw my life before my lives. I took my last breath of air when a hand reached for me.

I was pulled to shore by Leah. I was crying and I could tell. All the girls looked at me with concern.

"Angelica, do you want to head back to the house?" asked Claire.

I just nodded not trusting my voice. Kim and Emily helped me up.

I noticed that Claire and Renesmee and all the other girls were glaring at Quil, Jacob, and Paul. You could also tell that the boys were glaring at them as well.

We just started our way back to the house.

Paul P.O.V.

"Leah, why did she say she would go to the beach if she can't swim?" I asked.

"Paul," she said while glaring, "she will go in the water if its shallow and she can touch the ground. She won't go in if it's really deep like that. She also can't swim so that has something to do with the shallow water thing, and she can't go up in high places because when we were little and she visited, we climbed a tree and she fell out and broke her hand. So ever since then she can't go that high up." She told me.

"Oh." I said while looking at my imprint.

Well now I know to never bring her up high, or take her cliff diving.

Angelica P.O.V.

We arrived home with Sam, Collin, Brady, and Seth waiting for us. When Sam saw me he came running to see what happened. I wasn't that close to my brother and yet he knew what I could and couldn't do and what I was afraid of.

He looked at all of the guys that were with us and asked, "Who threw her off the cliff or mentally scared her for life?"

Quil, Jacob, and Paul all raised their hands. He glared at them then motioned them for the woods.

I wonder what they would do there.

Well this day wasn't that bad except for when they threw me off the cliff and I almost died.

I might actually like it here if they don't do that to me anymore.

Wait, will I like it here?

I'll just have to wait and find out.


	6. Chapter 6

A while after Sam took the guys they came back and apologized to me. I of course accepted the apology. I can't help to think that they all felt guilty because they looked like they were going over something gin there heads. It kind of made me feel bad because Sam probably said something to them to make them think this over so much.

Before they came in, I asked Claire, Leah, Kim, and Renesmee if they could stay over. They or course said yes, so it was my turn to ask Sam if they could.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said back.

"Can the girls sleep over tonight?" I asked with a pout.

He just looked at me and reluctantly nodded his head yes in approval.

I quickly got up and hugged him. I think he was in shock because he didn't hug me back for a couple of seconds. I broke away soon after to tell the girls the news.

They all looked happy that they could stay over and they all called and told their parents the plan. Their parents of course agreed. I'm thinking they all wanted the house to themselves. So us asking was just what they needed.

"What are we going to wear because I don't want to be a burden and take your clothes." Renesmee said.

"It's ok; I've got a whole bunch of clothes. I go get new clothes like every week so it's not a big deal. If you want, some of the thing I never wore and don't want you guys can take."

"Ok.' Said Claire.

We all went up the stairs to my room and I got out the things I never wore or don't want anymore. I put them together by what would match with what. I think they each got two outfits each. Renesmee and Claire got more because they were closer to my height and size **(yeah I know Renesmee doesn't need clothes because of Alice, but just go with it.)**. Kim and Leah wore my size but since they were taller they had to get the ones that were bigger for the size so it wouldn't show off some un wanted skin.

"Emily, how many blow up beds do you have?" I asked.

"We have about three or four, do you want me to go get them?" she said.

"Yes please." I told her.

Emily soon came back with four blow up beds so the girls could sleep on them instead of the beds. We then got a whole bunch of blankets so they wouldn't get cold.

Emily would just be sleeping in her bed with Sam, and the rest of them would be sleeping in the beds in my room. We were all set with that so we decided to just talk about random things.

I think sometime around three in the morning we all passed out on our beds.

I woke up to people laughing. I groaned and opened my eyes to see the guys looking at us sleeping. I wonder what they were laughing at?

"What are you laughing at?" I asked them.

Embry replied by saying, "Oh, Nessie and Claire are snuggled up with each other hugging each other without them knowing in their sleep."

I just nodded my head and looked toward them. I had to admit it was pretty funny! I don't know why though?

Suddenly a camera flashed. I looked in the doorway to see Leah with a camera.

She smirked at me and said, "This'll be good black mail for whenever we need it."

I just laughed and said, "I'm not going to help you blackmail them Leah. I just met them and I don't want to ruin a friendship because of blackmail."

She just rolled her eyes at me and took some more pictures since they kept on moving.

I decided I didn't want to watch them anymore so I walked out to the kitchen. Emily was making her famous blueberry muffins. I have been here for about four days and I've had her muffins once before this, let me tell you, those were the best muffins ever!

I reached for a muffin, but Emily hit me with her spatula and said, "Angelica, you have to wait for everyone else sweetie."

I just pouted and said, "Please Emily, I haven't eaten for over 10 hours! So naturally I would be hungry by now! So can I please have a muffin?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes and she eventually gave in.

I then took one of the awesome muffins and started to take big bites of it. I was in heaven when I bit into it. I think I even moaned!

I was soon done with my muffin when I heard to girls shriek and Leah burst out laughing. Just hearing them shriek made my fall off the chair into fits of laughter. Leah soon came running down the stairs with the camera in hand and ran out the door. Nessie and Claire soon followed.

I chuckled at them and told Emily, "That was pretty funny, I wonder if they will ever catch Leah?"

She just chuckled and said, "Claire doubtful, but Renesmee has a chance." I looked into her eyes and noticed that she knew something. I didn't question her though.

I don't get why I was getting along with Emily. She did get with my brother after he broke my best friends heart. Maybe it was because you just can't hate Emily, especially her cooking.

I let that thought out of my head when Claire came back in mumbling how fast Nessie and Leah were compared to her. I just shook my head at her and took another amazing muffin.

Claire came in the room and sat down next to me and took a muffin. She started to take big angry bites out of it.

"So Claire, why were you and Nessie chasing Leah?" I asked with a knowing glint in my eyes.

She apparently didn't see it so she said, "Leah took pictures of me and Nessie snuggled up together and will probably blackmail us with them.

"It's ok to feel sad." I told her with a joking yet caring voice.

She just looked at me and shook her head and mumbled something under the lines of, 'wow cant believe she said that, o wait I can she is crazy.'

I just chuckled at her and shook my head again.

Just then a booming voice came through the door with a bunch of footsteps.

"Honey I'm home." A joking voice said.

I wonder who that would be. Insert sarcastic voice here.


	7. Chapter 7

We all looked toward the door and it turned out to be Paul. Ah, I could care less. Wait no I couldn't, it kind of made me feel jealous, but I don't know why.

I broke out of my thoughts hen my phone started to ring. The song no hands by Waka Flocka started to play. I was embarrassed so I answered it right away.

"Hello?"

"Hey Angel, watcha doing?" he asked.

"Wait who are you?" I asked.

"Angel you don't remember me, its your old band member Chris." Chris said.

"Chris, that's really you? I haven't talked to you since the band stopped touring asnd I started my single album! How are you?"

"Angel, I'm fine, I was actually wondering that since you are near Seattle, you would want to meet me and the band for dinner?" Chris asked.

"I would love to! Can I bring some friends, I'm sure they would love to meet you and the rest of the band."

"Sure, how many people?"

"Um, about five?"

"Sure bring them along, are they guys or girls?"

"Girls, Chris, they are my new best friends and my best friend that I have always had. I'm sure the guys would love to meet them, but four of them are taken, but my friend, Leah, is single, maybe she can hook up with someone?"

When I said that, I winked at Leah who smirked at me. I also couldn't help but notice that Sam really didn't look happy about that. I wonder why, he did after all break her heart.

"Wait is this the same Leah that you always talk about and how your brother dumped her for her cousin that was like her secret?"

I noticed that Sam stiffened, and that Leah had a torn expression on his face. I looked reassuringly at Leah then went back to my conversation.

"Yeah, that's her." I said in a quiet voice.

"Ok, well I'm sure Jason would love her." He told me.

"Wa, wa, wa, wa, wait, I thought Jason was dating Melody? What happened? I knew I should have called to check up on you, but as you know, things have happened."

"I know, sorry Angel, but yes Jason and Melody broke up like three months ago. He found out that she was cheating on him and he was angry! He came home that night with tears in his eyes, he really loved her."

"Oh, I feel bad, so maybe Leah and Jason would make a cute couple, Leah is like really pretty, and Jason is freaking hot, so they would so make the cutest couple. If I didn't want to date right now, I would so go out with him!"

When I said that, Paul looked really sad and he was shaking. He also looked pretty angry. He started to shake more and he quickly ran out the door.

I wonder what his problem was.

"Ok Angel, I really didn't want to hear that but I got to go. The guys and I have to go to an autograph signing. See you later. Oh meet us at the expensive Italian restaurant that we usually go to when we are here at 4. See you later."

"By Chris."

We then hung up and I turned to look at everybody.

"Leah, Kim, Emily, Nessie, and Claire, would you like to meet my bad? Since you have probably heard my music, they are my other singers and they play the instruments."

"We would love to come!" they all yelled at the same time.

"I would especially like to meet that Jason." Leah said with a wink.

I just smirked at her and said, "Trust me Leah, you will love Jason. Seriously he is uber hot, and you will absolutely love him."

Sam stiffened again. Ugh, why does he keep on doing that? He can't still love her can he? He is after all with Emily, and they are engaged.

I then checked the time. It was about 2:30. It was enough time for us to get ready. I dragged everyone up to my room and let them pick out outfits. **(Outfits on profile and also picture of Angelica)**

Leah's dress was a black spaghetti strap top with dark pink under the see through black bottom. It also had the same color pink in a ribbon around the waist. She also wore black pumps. She had her hair curled with smoky eye makeup. Over all she looked really hot.

Emily's hair was kept natural and she had blue eye makeup. Her dress was royal blue and was strapless. The top was slightly sparkly and the bottom was ruffled. She wore the same color shoes as she did the color of the dress. She looked really pretty.

Kim's dress was strapless and was light purple on the top and darker purple on the bottom. It was slightly poufy and had a black ribbon around the waist with a purple and black flower. She had light purple makeup on and her hair was straightened. She also had on dark purple heals. She looked pretty amazing!

Renesmee's dress was white and had a little bit of pink. It wasstrapless and was white at the top with pink gems. The bottom was poufy and pink was on the edges of the fabric. We gave her light pink makeup and pink pumps. Her hair was straightened and she looked so good!

Claire's dress was blood red and had straps going around her neck. The bottom was really poufy. She had a big bow on the top of her dress with a silver diamond studded ring like thing around it. She also had smoky eye makeup and black pumps. Her hair was curled, and she also looked awesome.

My dress was silver and had sparkles at the top and was skin tight. It had a lot of flowers on the bottom. I wore silver pumps and had silver eye makeup. My hair was straightened. My dress was really simple but I loved it. When I looked in the mirror I loved how I looked. I thought I looked gorgeous.

I really don't know why we were all wearing fancy dresses; we were just going out to eat. We were going to the most expensive restaurant in the city of Seattle, so I think we should dress like this because my friends and I usually do. So oh well.

When everyone was satisfied with their looks, we walked down the stairs. When the guys saw us their jaws dropped. The single guys looked at me and Leah like we were meat. It was actually pretty funny. All the other guys were drooling over their girlfriends. So like I said before, everyone else was staring at Leah and I.

"Guys, we should get going, we are due at the restaurant soon."

They all just nodded and we headed to my car. When everyone was in, I cranked the music up and we started to sing the whole way there.

Hopefully my new friends will like my new ones.


	8. Chapter 8

We arrived at the restaurant probably 10 minutes late. Most of the girls were excited.

We got out of the car and started inside. I told the person at the front desk **(Sorry I forgot what that person is called when they take u to the tables) **my name and they led us to a secluded room where the rest of the band were.

Alex and Josh were in the room by the wall and I smiled at them. Chris, Jason, Cameron, and David, were there as well **(The names are the people in the band). **

I noticed that Leah was staring at Jason in a way that Sam looked at Emily, and Paul looked at me.

What's up with my brother's friends staring at people like they are the only things that matter in the world?

Leah P.O.V.

Angelica and the rest of the girls walked in with me. This was probably the most expensive restaurant I have ever been in!

The guy from the desk led us to a secluded room where supposedly the rest of the band were.

I wonder if I would imprint on any of them.

My thought got answered because when I walked into that room my eyes landed on the most gorgeous pair of green ones.

I imprinted on him!

If only I knew his name.

I noticed that he was staring back at me in awe. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Angelica tell us there names. When she looked over to him she called him Jason.

Jason, my soul mate.

Angelica P.O.V.

I started to introduce the girls to the guys. The guys were my best friends and I missed hanging out with them. The only thing that bothered me at that moment was that Leah looked at Jason every few minutes and Jason did the same.

What's up with this?

I noticed that Leah sat next to Jason and Emily next to her. Claire was next to Emily, and then it was me, then Nessie, then Kim. All the guys sat across from us or next to us.

We all started to talk to each other and it looked like Leah and Jason were getting along. I Nessie, Claire, me and the guys were all talking along with Emily and Kim in some parts.

One question from Chris startled me though.

"Angelica, when your album is done, do you want to get back with the band?" Chris asked.

"Chris, I don't know. The guys may not want me to be with you anymore. Did you even discuss this with them?" I asked him.

"This afternoon after we talked I asked them if it was a good idea if I asked and they said it was fine with them. They all said it was fine and that they missed you, plus with you we sounded so much better, no offence to Cameron, but we all sound so much better with you." Chris told me.

"Chris, I would love to but isn't the next tour in the summer?" I asked him.

"Yeah the next tour is in the summer and we already have some songs that we can all record together when your album is done." Chris said.

"Ok. I don't really know if I should though. What do you think girls?"

"I think you should do it, if it makes you happy, then why not." Said Nessie.

"You should do it, I totally agree with Nessie. As long as you visit us when the tour comes to Seattle then I will be fine." Claire said.

"You should go." Emily said.

"I agree with Emily." Kim said.

"What about you Leah, should I go on tour this summer with the guys?" I asked her.

"I don't know. How long will you be gone for?" she asked.

"Until the middle of fall." I told her.

"Sure." She said. I really don't think she wanted me to go though. Why didn't she want us to go on tour? Is it because earlier she kept o staring at Jason?

"I'll go then. I only have to record one more song and them I'm done, so then we can work on it. It can't be tomorrow though. I have to put in some new designs in the morning." I told Chris.

All the guys looked happy with my answer. Even Jason. I didn't think he was even listening.

Dinner was soon finished after that and we all said our goodbyes.

We got into my car and we drove back to La Push.

We arrived to see the guys on the porch. I guess they were waiting for us.

When we got out we walked up to them and Nessie, Emily, Kim, and Claire, plopped down on their boyfriends laps. I did the same with Seth, and Paul didn't look that happy. I wonder why?

"Why are you angry that I'm not sitting on your lap but Seth's?" I asked him.

"No reason. While your still dressed awesomely, would you like to go out with me?" Paul asked.

"Sure. Do you want to go right now?" I asked him.

"Yup." He replied.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He told me.

He then pulled me up from Seth's lap and dragged me over to his truck. **(Picture of her car and his on profile) **

He had a silver 2009 Ford F-150. I was really shinny and I liked it. It looked like ever week he like polished it or something. I'm guessing he loved his car just like me. I bet he talks to it, he he he.

We started to drive to the ice cream shop near the beach.

We got out and started to walk there. At night, La Push looked really pretty. I was really starting to like it here.

At the ice cream stand there was some creepy dude that was serving the ice cream. He looked to be a teenager and he just was just creeping me out.

"Can I get a chocolate for scooped ice cream in a bowl with a cone for me, and what do you want Ang?"

"Can I get a two scooped cookie dough ice cream? I asked.

"Sure anything for you gorgeous." He told me.

"Leave her alone!" Paul growled while shaking.

"Paul sweetie, it's ok, let's just get our ice cream and we can go. Dude, just give us our ice cream." I told him.

He took one last glance at Paul and he hurried and got us our stuff.

"Sorry, he made me angry by hitting on you." Paul told me truthfully.

"It's ok, he was really starting to creep me out anyway. Why do you shake when you are angry?" I asked.

You could tell that Paul stiffened. I'm guessing before he said anything he was trying to think of what to say, before saying, "I don't know why. It's happened for a while now and I don't know why."

I really didn't believe him, but I let it slide when the guy came back with our ice cream. When he gave me mine, he also handed me a piece of paper in which I guessed had his number on it.

When we were walking toward the trash I threw it away.

We walked back to Paul's car and grabbed a blanket out of the back, then we walked toward the beach hand in hand.

When Paul found the right spot, he laid it down and we sat on it while eating.

"Paul, what's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Silver, what about you?" he asked.

"Silver, gray, black, and white." I told him.

"Are you having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah I am. It has been ok except from that creepy guy." I told him.

I then turned to look at him and our faces were inches away. I leaned in and he soon followed. Our lips then touched.

I instantly melted into the kiss. His lips were so warm and they fit with mine perfectly. Right then and there, I knew I loved him, even if we really didn't know anything about each other. This kiss just felt so right, and I loved it.

We then pulled apart both breathless.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Yeah wow." Paul whispered as well.

"I should get you home before Sam freaks out on me." Paul told me.

"Yeah." I said.

We got up and started for Paul's car.

I got in and we drove to my house.

We got out and we both looked at each other in the dim light of the porch. He leaned in again, and I didn't stop him and we kissed again.

It felt like magic. Like I was soaring through the clouds. The kiss started to get more intense and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I did the same with his neck. He kissed me like I was the only girl in the world, and I kissed him like my life depended on it. WE soon broke apart though.

"Good night." Paul whispered huskily.

"Night Paul." I told him.

I then opened the door when he drove away. I walked in and ran up to my room to go to bed. I got ready then plopped down and plummeted into Paul filled dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for not updating for like a week :P I was busy with school and basketball, and now that its finally winter break, you might get updates every day! ;)**_

_**Well hope you like the chapter,**_

_**Angelica **_

* * *

I woke up with a bang and a curse coming from down the stairs. I quickly got out of bed, not caring what I was wearing, and ran down the stairs to see what happened.

When I reached the kitchen, I saw the guys' laughing while Paul was on the floor on top of the remainders of what I thought was a chair.

When I saw him he asked with a pout, "Angel, will you help me up?"

I just shook my head before I burst into laughter. I was laughing so hard I was literally rolling on the floor laughing with tears in my eyes while clutching my stomach.

Paul just mock glared at me and pouted as everyone laughed harder at my reaction at the situation. The thing was, their laughing just made me just laugh harder! Now that was just messed up!

When they finally stopped laughing, which was five minutes later, was still laughing! I couldn't stop! The thing was, it really wasn't that funny, I was just laughing! If someone just walked in and saw me like that, they would have thought I was crazy!

About another five minutes later, I finally calmed down enough to talk.

"Paul, don't you think Emily won't be happy that you that you broke her chair?"

"Yeah, she probably won't be happy." He said back.

I just smirked then said, "Well good luck explaining that to her, because I'm going back to sleep, so your on your own to figure out an excuse."

Then I walked back up the stairs to my room, plopped down on my bed, and then fell asleep.

_Dream:_

_I was on the beach, just walking. Then the man from before with the short black hair and red eyes came up to me. _

_I then noticed his skin._

_He was very pale, and was sparkling in the sunlight. He looked beautiful._

_The big question was, who, and what, was he?_

_He stepped closer to me, cautiously. I wasn't afraid for some reason. In my unconscious state, I knew what he was I think, but right now, I couldn't think of what he was. It was on the tip of my tongue, but I just couldn't put my finger on it._

_He took another step closer, then another. _

_What was he going to do to me?_

_Who was he?_

_Do I know him but not recognize him?_

_All these questions were going through my head, and I didn't have any answers. _

_He took another step toward me and reached toward me. Before he could touch me, I heard several growls come from behind me._

_The man looked over my shoulder, and his eyes widened in fear at the sight behind me. I slightly turned around and saw the massive wolves from my other dreams growling at him. The silver and midnight black ones looked the most angry just like in the rest of the dreams._

_Then from behind the man, a russet brown wolf pounced at it. Then the rest of them pounced as well. I screamed and started to run away._

_I still heard the snarls of the wolves behind me and the cries of the man._

_Why were the wolves attacking him? _

_End Dream:_

I woke up to people shaking me awake. They all looked concerned but I really didn't care, I kept on picturing the man and how he looked liked my ex Damon. **(Ha ha ha, funny story, idk if I put his name in here or anything because I couldn't find it, but this'll be her ex's name so if you thought it was something different if I put it in here then just change it to Damon. Also I think that Leah asked about her having a bf, but yet again, I couldn't find it, so yeah, hope this sorta, in some twisted awkward way maybe helps.) **

Oh how I loathed him. I also realized what he was.

"Vampire." I whispered.

I thought I said it quietly, but everyone in the room turned to stare at me with knowledge in their eyes.

"What did you say?" asked Sam.

"Nothing." I replied.

"What did you say?" he said.

Did he just try to order me around? Oh hell no! He can't control me! I've only seen him probably six times before this! So there is no way in hell, he is going to order me around!

"Nothing." I growled out.

He got right in front of my face and said, "Yes you did say something. You said vampire. How did you come up with that?"

"Why do you care? Are you a vampire?" I asked.

All the guys had looks of disgust on their faces.

"No, we are not vampires." He replied.

"Good. Now get out of my room!" I yelled.

They are hiding something from me, and I want to find out. But first I have to get ready to go to my company **(outfit on profile). **

Once I was changed, I did my hair and put on some jewelry and I was ready to go.

I walked down the stairs and walked out the door to my car and drove.

**TIME LAPSE**

I got home around 4. I had fun. It was nice to see the workers there again.

I got out of my car and started to walk up the porch while texting. When I got inside everyone visibly relaxed when they saw me. Just then Sam strutted up to me.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I was at work." I told him.

"Why didn't you tell anybody where you were we were worried sick?" He asked.

"I didn't feel like it. Also, yesterday while we us girls were at dinner, I mentioned that I was going to work. Nessie and Claire, did you hear me when I said that?" I said.

"Yeah she did say that." Nessie said.

"We told you that's where she was, and yet you still didn't believe us. How wrong is that?" said Claire.

"See, you should have listened to them. That's why they are my new best friends. I need friends my age and we are good for each other. In the short time we have known each other, we have somehow balanced each other out." I said.

"Its true, Angelica, you are my new best friend." Said Claire.

"Me too, I have had so much fun while you have been here, and I like that." Said Nessie.

"What about me?" asked Leah.

"Leah you are still one of my best friends, we always will be." I told her.

"Thanks. You always were my favorite Ulley." She said with a smirk.

"Oh I know I was, cuz I'm awesome like that!" I exclaimed.

Everyone laughed but Paul.

"What's wrong Paul?" I asked.

"You are what's wrong!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You could have gotten yourself killed but do you care, let me see NO!" I yelled.

"Don't yell at me." I growled out scarily.

"Paul, don't yell at her, you won't like her when she is mad, trust me on that." Sam said.

"Oh Sammy, you still have the scar?" I asked mockingly with another growl in my voice.

He visibly flinched and took a step back.

"Ha Sam, you are scared of a sixteen year old girl? Ha, pathetic." Paul growled.

"Don't talk to my brother like that," I growled, "only I can!" I exclaimed.

"Gee, I feel the love." Mumbled Sam.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." I said.

"Wow, now you stand up for your brother? Ha!" said Paul.

"Shut up." I growled.

"No, its true, you never cared for anyone but yourself. Isn't that right!" he said

"SHUT UP" I all but screamed. "I DO CARE FOR PEOPLE KORE THAN YOU PROBABLY! THE ONLY REASON I HAVETHIS JOB IS BECAUSE WITHOUT IT, MY PARENTS NEVER CARED ABOUT ME! IT WAS ALWAYS ABOUT SAM! EVER SINCE SAM MOVED OUT AND I BECAME A SINGER I GOT MORE ATTENTION! IT ACTUALLY FELT LIKE THEY CARED! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT? MY PARENTS ONLY LIKED ME BECAUSE I GOT THEM MORE MONEY THAN THEY ALREADY HAD! I MADE THEM FEEL RICHER AND MORE POWERFUL! THEY NEVER CARED, THEY ALWAYS LIKED SAM BETTER THAN ME! THEY NEVER SUPPORTED ME WITH SAYING THAT A CONCERT WAS GOOD! NO THEY NEVER DID! THEY WOULD JUST NOD AND WALK AWAY!" I then paused.

"They never cared at all! Like I said, it was always about Sam! They were going to pay for Sam's wedding with my money that I earned with blood, sweat, and tears. Ah trust me, there was a lot of tears. When Sam was with Leah, we became fast friends. She was my first real friend, she was and still is my best friend, and I love her for that. Since I meet the rest of you guys and girls, I have loved you. Even you Sam, deep down. I love you to Paul, so don't EVER say that I don't care or I don't love anyone but myself." That's when I paused because the tears were coming down my face.

I then just walked back up the stairs and looked out the window. Somewhere in the distance I heard the back door slam shut and I saw Paul run out to the backyard. That's when I saw what I thought I would never see in my life.

PAUL TURNED IN A FRICKEN WOLF! WHAT THE HELL?


	10. Chapter 10

PAUL TURNED IN A FRICKEN WOLF! WHAT THE HELL?

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

Is that why he is abnormally hot and really tall? I have to get to the library to look up the Quileute legends. Now that I think of it, all the other guys and Leah kind of look like Paul. Are the wolves too? This is too much to handle! The guy I like, my best friend, and my brother and his friends are freaking wolves! This is so messed up!

I quickly ran down the stairs to the door.

"I'm going to the library. See you later." I yelled out for anyone to hear me.

I quickly ran outside to my car and drove to the nearest library.

The library looked like any normal library would. Tan brick building with windows and grass on the lawn. You know the usual library.

I got out of my car and ran up the steps and walked in. I walked up to the front desk and asked the librarian, "Excuse me, do you know where the Quileute legends are?"

She nodded her head and lead me to the back of the library and told me how to look for whatever I wanted. I soon got to work.

In the somewhat four hours I was there, I found out that the Quileute's are supposedly descended from wolves, which is true, that vampires are real, and I know what an imprint is. I can't believe all this stuff is true! I mean, who knew mythical creatures were real? I sure didn't! I can't believe they were keeping this from me! I do have a right to know, I think.

I heard someone clear there throat in front of me so I looked up. My eyes landed on the man from my dreams. Damon. I tried to act like I didn't recognize him and I didn't know what he was.

"Can I help you?" I asked as sweetly as I could knowing a damn vampire was in front of me.

"Sorry to bother you Miss, but I was just wondering if I could have that book when you are done?" Damon said obviously recognizing me.

"Sure you can have it, I just finished anyway." I said while handing him the book.

"Thanks…"

"Jennifer." I supplied him with a random name.

"Well thanks Jennifer for the book. I'll just be on my way." I said while walking away.

When I saw that he walked away from me, I quickly got my stuff and walked outside. Hopefully he wont follow me.

As fast as I could while looking inconspicuous, I went to my car. When I got in, I drove as fast as I could to my house, luckily avoiding any police. I was happy with that fact.

When I got back, I got out of the car and looked around to see any sign that Damon was here. He wasn't that I could tell, so I walked up the steps and went inside.

I noticed that people were watching some kind of game in the living room, and the girls were in the kitchen. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone so I walked up the stairs to my room.

In there I got changed into a pair of pajamas which concluded a pair of short shorts and a tank top. I also put on a pair of boot slippers. I then put my hair in a messy bun atop my head. Oh how I loved my hair. Usually people don't like their hair, but I love mine. Maybe because neither my parents nor my brother have my hair. That could be it, it made me special. Now to think of ways to tell them I know they are werewolves.

I could just go out and say it, but if I was wrong, which I'm pretty sure I wasn't, they would laugh at me and send me to a mental hospital. So I could just bait them into telling me. Nah, I'm going to go with the first option. So I did just that.

I walked down the stairs and went to the living room and turned off the TV and stood in front of it.

"Ok, you guys are going to tell me about how you are werewolves, and you are going to do it wether you like it or not." I told them.

They all looked shocked but soon went back to their normal looks.

"How did you figure it out?" asked Sam,

"Well, when I went up to my room, I sat by the window and I saw Paul start to strip then he turned into a wolf. Just to make sure I wasn't going crazy, I went to the library and looked up the legends. While I was there I found everything out and saw my ex boyfriend as a vampire." I said in all one breath.

"Wait, you saw your ex boyfriend as a vampire!" growled Sam.

"Yup I did. I acted like I didn't know him. He walked up to me and asked if I was done with my book so he could see it. He asked for my name and I told him Jennifer. Case closed." I told him.

"What exactly does he look like?" asked Sam.

"Well he has black short hair, abnormally pale skin, red eyes, and he is kind of Case closed." I told him.

"What exactly does he look like?" asked Sam.

"Well he has black short hair, abnormally pale skin, red eyes, and he is kind of muscled." I told him.

"That's the vampire we have been trying to kill. So that's why we lost his trail earlier, he followed you to the library." Said Sam to the others.

Just then Paul walked in.

"How much did you hear?" I forced out of my mouth.

"Enough to know that now we have a crazy ex boyfriend that's a vampire to track down and kill."

That's all I needed to hear.


	11. Chapter 11

I had to admit, when I heard Paul say that, I got a little scared for Damon. I know what werewolves could do by talking with the rest of the pack. Let me tell you, it's not pretty. If I was a vampire, I would be scared! You really don't want to mess with an imprint.

You may ask, 'You finally know that Paul imprinted on you!' Well the answer to the question is yes. I also found out that all the rest of the girls either got imprinted on, or imprinted on someone in Leah's case. I was so happy for her! She doesn't have to hurt over Sam anymore, and she and Emily have become friends again. When I found out she imprinted on Jason, I really didn't mind, I was still happy for her. I mean, why wouldn't I be?

I also found out that Nessie was half vampire. I didn't mind, her ad her family ate animals and that was just fine with me. As long as they didn't eat innocent humans I was fine. Her being half vamp won't change the way I look at her. She is still one of my best friends no matter what she is.

Well anyway, while the guys and Leah were in the living room coming up with ways to kill Damon, the rest of us girls were in the kitchen talking about random things.

"Angelica how was work today?" asked Emily.

"It was ok I guess. You know the normal things that happen at a fashion company." I told her simply.

She just chuckled and said, "Did you get any new designs printed, because I'm looking forward to getting new outfits."

"Yeah, some designs just went to the maker and they will be done within the month sometime." I told her.

"My Aunt Alice loves your clothes. She can't wait to get the new shoes that you just designed." Nessie stated.

Alice could see the future so she could see what all my clothes would look like and what she would want. Her gift would be pretty useful to me. It would tell me what to design and if people would like it. I love making people happy when they see my designs. I love the way their faces light up when my clothes look awesome on them. It makes me feel complete for some reason.

"I'm sure I can get her the first ones made. I'll just ask for them in her size and they will be made right away for her. Just tell her it's for her wearing my designs." I told Nessie with a wink.

She just nodded and we started to talk about more meaningless things.

Around 11 I started to get tired. I told the girls I was going to go to bed and they all said their good nights.

When I lay down on my bed, I instantly fell asleep.

I woke up at noon the next morning. I felt refreshed. I wonder when I would start school. I actually care less about school so I won't mention it to anyone. It's my little secret for now and I don't plan on telling.

I gingerly got out of bed and walked to my closet to take out a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. The shirt was a little long so I tied in with a rubber band then tucked it into my shirt. I then brushed my hair and did my makeup and the brushed my teeth and went downstairs.

When I walked into the kitchen, I saw Emily and some of the girls talking. I just walked over to the fridge and got out a mountain dew. It's my favorite drink in the world and I just love it! It's so awesome! Oh how I love the dew.

I then got some cinnamon bread and put it in the toaster. I got out butter and a plate when it was done. I then noticed that they guys walked in and were staring at y food. The begged me for the food, but I refused their feeble attempts. It was my breakfast, and I alone was going to eat it.

I was soon done with my awesome toast and put everything away. I was still hungry so I grabbed some crackers and started to eat them. They were good crackers I could tell you that much. Oh how I love food.

Oh no, I'm starting to act like they guys with their obsession with food and sports games. Ok, well maybe not the second one, but the first one was enough. I don't want to turn into a werewolf! I highly doubt I will, but you never know, anything could happen. I do after all have werewolf blood in me somewhere due to my heritage, but oh well I don't think I will turn into a wolf.

I ended up just sitting there listening to the girls conversation while I ate crackers. Now that I think of it, I want some damn oreos! Oreos are like the best food in the world along with pasta and mountain dew as the drink. Ugh, I'm starting to act like the guys with all the food. So I'll stop thinking about food.

Well anyway, I just sat there listening to the girls conversations about makeup and clothes. I was so bored, but what is there to do in this rainy little town because I certainly don't fricken know! Maybe I could go to the mall. Yeah that's a good idea, I think!

I got up and went up to my room, and changed into some dark skinny jeans and a dark purple and black checkered long sleeve tight shirt. I also put on some black bike boots and some dark makeup and I was ready to go!

I walked down the stairs and no one was in the kitchen and I didn't feel like telling anyone where I was, so I wrote a note then walked out the door.

I arrived at the mall in Port Angeles at like 1:30. I parked my car and got out and noticed people with cameras taking pictures of me as I walked in. I think someone notified the paparazzi because when I was walking around a half hour later, dozens of photographers were there taking pictures of me. I just slipped on my shades and kept my head down and kept on shopping.

Damn, those people wouldn't leave me alone! I just wanted to go yell at them to stop following me, but then it would be in the news everywhere and I wouldn't want that now would I?

I decided not to yell at them and kept on shopping. I went into Hollister aka my favorite store, Aero, American Eagle, Hot Topic, and many others. Oh how I loved the mall! It was one of my favorite places to be and I just loved it!

Just to ruin my happy mood, I noticed Damon watching me. Now that got me nervous. What was up with him and stalking me? I mean really? So you turn into a vampire, so what, it doesn't mean that you can just stalk me! I mean that is just messed up! I mean really? You were the one that cheated on me! Like I said, that doesn't mean you can stalk me! Ugh! He is just messed up in the head!

I decided that since he saw me and I saw him that it was a good time to leave? That would be a good plan wouldn't it?

This is just fan fricken tastic!


	12. Chapter 12

I walked as fast as I could the other way toward the exit. The only thing that was on my mind was to get away from him before something bad happens. I was so scared, so the only thing I could think of was to call Sam to tell him. And that's just what I did.

"Hello?" asked Sam.

"Sam, its Angelica." I told him.

"God Angelica, where are you? It's not a very good idea to walk off someplace random when a vampire is coming for you!" he told me.

"Sam I'm at the mall, and the vampire is kind of the reason I'm calling." I said.

"Ok, why are you calling about the vampire?" asked Sam.

"Well funny story, Damon is kind of here at the mall and we kind of saw each other." I told him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THE FUCKING BLOODSUCKER IS AT THE MALL WITH YOU?" Sam yelled.

"Sam, don't worry, the paparazzi are here taking pictures and I'm just leaving so I don't think anything will happen I think." I told him calmly.

"Ok Angelica, just get the hell out of there and drive as fast as you can home, ok?" he said.

"You got it Sam." I told him.

"Ok then bye." He said.

"Bye." I replied before hanging up.

I walked as quickly as I could without it being to noticeable toward my car and got in and high tailed it out of there! The only thing that mattered at that point in time was to make sure I got home safe for Paul and the others.

I then turned attention to the speed limit I was going. I was going about 120. My baby could go way faster than that. The highest I have ever reached was 253, but alas, in about 12 to 13 minutes the tires would melt **(it's true, I looked it up and everything (; )**. I didn't want my tires to melt but I pushed my car faster to 140 on the highway. Lucky me really no one was on it and there was no police.

I could only imagine what I would say to the police if I got arrested. It wouldn't be, 'Well my ex boyfriend turned into a vampire and is hunting me down. I was just at the mall and saw him so I called my werewolf brother and he said to drive fast to get home.' Ah yes, such a believable story. Insert eye roll here.

Yes, the police would send me to the loony bin right away. Then after they said I was better, they would lock me up in jail for speeding. I noticed movement in my peripheral vision and the movement looked white. It probably just nothing, but to be safe, I pushed my car to 160.

Ugh, when I got back to La Push, I was going to need new tires for my baby. I then noticed the Forks sign so I slowed down a little. After a while, I crossed the La Push border and I felt so much safer and better. I drove over the speed limit to my house and parked in the driveway. That's when I noticed that Damon was in the yard.

"SAM!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Sam soon came rushing out of the house along with the other guys to see Damon right in front of me restraining me. I was struggling against him and I noticed all the guys shaking. The girls soon came out to see what was happening and Leah and Nessie rushed to the guys' sides. Jacob tried to tell Nessie to get back, but she wasn't having it. She was half vamp after all so she could help.

I kept on struggling but he just held me tighter so I was chocking. Paul didn't seem to like that because his shaking increased.

"Don't attack, or I'll kill her and the rest of them." Damon called out.

He wasn't paying any more attention to me and his grip loosened, so I took that as my chance to escape. I quickly lifted my leg up and kinked backward and bit him as hard as I could. He soon let go so I ran as fast as I could to the wolves. I guess I wasn't fast enough, because I soon found the breath being knocked out of me as someone tackled me.

That's when I noticed that there were more vampires than just Damon, and that they had all the girls except Nessie and Leah.

The guys noticed this and their shaking increased even more if that was possible.

"What do you want." Growled Sam.

"Oh, I want my darling Angelica here and her little friends. My friends and I would love their company if you know what I mean." Damon said while winking.

"Let them go!" demanded Paul.

"No, I don't think I will." Damon said with a sadistic look on his face.

That just made the wolves angrier and they all turned into wolves.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, remember, if you try and attack, your little friends will be killed right in front of your eyes. You will eventually find us. Just remember, the place we will be hidden is one upon a dream." Damon said while running away with his friends and us.

Why do girls always get kidnapped, why not the guys? Ugh!

Paul P.O.V.

Us gut soon turned back and once we were all like that I exclaimed, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT!"

"I don't know, but all I care about is getting Emily and the rest of the girl's back." Sam said.

"What did he mean that where they were is once upon a dream?" asked Nessie.

"Nessie, I actually don't know, I just want my best friend back. But I do know one thing, he said that where he is, is in a dream that one of us recently had about him and the only person I can think of is Angelica having a dream like that." Leah said.

"Has anyone else had a dream about him? Because I have." Nessie said.

"I have." I said.

"What were your dreams and Angelica's dreams about?" asked Jared.

"I actually don't know" I admitted sheepishly. "All I remember that I was on the beach and he was there with her and we were fighting for her."

"That's just like my dream. The only thing different was that I was there near the woods ready to help when necessary. So what does this mean?" asked Nessie.

"I think it means that they are somewhere near the beach. We should also keep an eye on Nessie and Leah in case he decides he comes back and wants them for more bait." Sam said.

"Good idea." Jacob replied.

The rest of us just nodded and we thought about what we would do to get our imprints back.

"I could ask my family for help in fighting them. They did after all fight with you when the newborns came. Plus all his friends and him are newborns, so it would probably be easy." Nessie exclaimed.

"Good idea Nessie, get right on that, we could use all the help we can get." I said.

She just nodded and grabbed Jacob's hand to come with her and ask. The rest of us just stood there in thought. I didn't want to lose Angelica to that thing. I love her and would do anything for her. I don't know how things would go on without her and I'm sure the rest of the guys with imprints thought the same things.

We all soon went inside and sat in silence waiting to see if the Cullen's would help us. I think Jacob would let them over the border so we could talk some more with them about it today.

Nessie and Jacob soon arrived along with the rest of the Cullen family.

They agreed they would help us with the fight and everything else. I'm sure they didn't want Nessie's friends and other family in any danger along with her.

We are getting our imprints back, with or without a fight.


	13. Chapter 13

Angelica P.O.V.

We were near the beach in a cave. It was sort of like my dream since we are near the beach. It was ironic really, I wonder if anyone else had the same dream. So far all that Damon told me was that two people have. I wonder who they are. My main question was, why did he kidnap us, I mean really? What's up with people getting kidnapped? It's just messed up.

Just then Damon walked into the room with some of his friends. Oh, did I mention that we are tied to chairs with really tight ropes? No, well we are. Let me tell you, it's not very comfortable. I really don't like it. I just hope the guys will get here soon.

There are about 15 newborn vampires, the pack and the Cullen's if we are lucky could take care of them. Defeating the vampires would be a piece of cake if we get help. It would be pretty useful as well. I just hope no one gets hurt.

Well anyway, Damon and some of his friends were in the cave with us. They came in with some food and water for us. I wonder what will happen. I checked my watch and it said it was almost ten at night. I guess we were in this cave longer than I thought. I had to admit, I was pretty hungry and I'm sure everyone else was too.

"Here you go girls. This is what you will eat tonight." Damon said while he and his friends handed us food.

We all took the food and started to eat it slowly. It was actually pretty good for something probably a vampire made. Who knew vampires could cook since it's not needed, well I didn't!

The guys soon left and we were left alone. We just stayed silent until we all eventually fell asleep.

Paul P.O.V.

We decided that tomorrow morning we were going to attack Damon and his bloodsucker friends. When we saw them earlier, there were about 15 of them. It would be easy for us to kill them with the Cullen's help.

I was a little bit nervous knowing that my beautiful Angelica was in danger. We only went on one date, and when we get the girls back, we are so going on another date I can tell you that straight up. I just want to hold her in my arms and make sure she will be ok and not harmed.

I just hope the filthy bloodsucker Damon won't try anything on her. If he does, I will kill him in a heartbeat. I want him dead, and I want him dead _now_. I don't care if he becomes a vegetarian vamp, or if he stops world hunger, or if he finds world peace, I want him dead!

I was restless the rest of the night just waiting for my chance to kill that asshole Damon. I don't think I have ever been this excited to kill a bloodsucker in my life. I have wanted to kill a lot of bloodsuckers, but not as much as I have wanted to kill Damon.

I want him to burn in the fire, I want to tear him apart with me teeth, I want to make his death slow and as painful as it can be. I don't want him alive, I want him dead.

_**TIME LAPSE**_

I woke up the next morning ready to take Damon and his friends on right away. The pack and I made some last minute preparations with the Cullen's and we set out.

We made sure that we stayed in the shelter of the woods. We figured out that they were probably in the cave that is right by the beach. It was the perfect place to hide out in without being hit by the sun or hiding girls without being caught. I have to give it up to Damon, he picked an obvious spot that no one would use. By the spot being obvious, you wouldn't suspect anything. So I had to give it up to the parasite, it was a good hiding spot.

We soon arrived at the spot. The new vampires were waiting for us along with the girls tied to chairs by the cave entrance.

Let the fight begin!


	14. Chapter 14

Paul P.O.V.

We were ready to fight for our imprints right then and there. I was so ready! Like I said before, I wanted Damon to die a slow and painful death.

We had this all planed out. Bella would use her shield magic and protect Nessie and the rest of the girls and herself while the rest of us would take on the vamps. Like I said, we had it all planned out. We have done it before so that could help the situation a bit as well.

They made the first move. A red headed male ran at me and then the rest quickly followed suit with the others. We already had a fire going so we could burn them when needed.

The man went to my side and attacked. I quickly dodged and tore off his arm. He snarled at me in warning, but did I listen? No way in hell!

Our fight went on and he was soon decapitated and in the fire. Then Damon went for me.

You could tell he was more skilled than the others since he seemed to be older. I let my inner wolf take over the fight with this asshole who threatened to take away my imprint. No body, and I mean no body, tries to steel my freaking imprint from me!

"Nice try wolf, you know Angelica wants to be with me and not a mutt like you dog." He growled out.

I just snarled at him and tore off his hand. He then kicked me in the side and I staggered back a few steps. That wasn't going to faze me so I quickly jumped back into the fight.

I loathed Damon, and to show that, I was going to kill him.

I then faked left but went right and tore off his arm and threw it in the fire with the other vamps we killed so far. He snarled at me again and I just gave a throaty chuckle right back at him. He didn't seem to like that so he hit me with his left arm and I got thrown back a few steps again.

I lunged at him, but instead of trying to take off another body part, I flipped over him and attacked from behind. He really didn't suspect that so I tore off his other arm.

"Damn you, you fucking dog!" he yelled while throwing me back.

I was surprised that he still thought he was going to win this fight against me. Well this vampire was thoroughly wrong!

I then ran right and jumped on him. He ended up under me and I started to bite him and take off little pieces of him so he would feel the pain I wanted him to be in. I threw all the pieces in the fire.

What I didn't suspect, was for him to throw me off with his legs that I didn't take off yet. I knew I should have taken them off him while he was under me! We started to fight more again.

He fought harder this time knowing that I had the upper hand at that point in time. I was up or the fight and wasn't going to back down!

He threw me into a tree somehow, how he did was beyond me since he had no arms. I quickly recovered and threw myself at him once again only to have him dodge. Ugh, Damon was getting on my nerves again like he usually does.

He jumped on me and I tried to shake him off but it didn't work. I took matters into my own hands and rolled on my back putting my weight as a wolf on him to see if he would let go.

I got back up and realized that it did in fact work. Damon moaned but got back up again. I pretended that I was faking toward my right so I would go left, but I really went right and tore off his right leg.

Damon fell to the ground.

"Fuck you mutt, you will not defeat me!" he yelled.

I just gave another chuckle and jumped on him again and tore off his other leg. I threw it into the fire along with the rest of his discarded body parts.

I changed back to human and pulled on my shorts and stood over Damon.

"Night Damon, see you in hell." I told him then snapped his neck while ripping it off.

His blood was on my hands and I wiped it in a puddle on the ground. I then went running toward Angelica and the rest of the girls where they were with their soul mates.

I scooped her up in my arms and kissed her with so much intensity I thought I would burst.

"I know that we haven't known each other long, and we only went on one date, but I would like to say that I love you so much. I will always love you forever and always Angelica." I told my angel.

"I love you too Paul, ever since we kissed on the beach on our first date I have known I have loved you. I'm so happy that you love me as much as I love you. I love you Paul, forever and always like you said." Angelica told me.

"Angelica, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"You know what Paul, I think I will." She told me.

I gave her the biggest smile I could ever give and kissed her again. I kissed her gentler this time, it was also sweeter. Oh how much I loved her!

"Come on Angelica, let's go home and watch a movie and eat popcorn." I told her.

"Sounds good to me, sleeping in a cave in a hard chair was not fun and a movie would be nice snuggled up to you." She told me.

"Ok, love you angel," I told her. "Forever."

"I love you to Paul. I always will." Angelica said to me.

We then walked back hand in hand back to Sam and Emily's place.


	15. Chapter 15 Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Angelica P.O.V.

The next few months went by pretty fast. Jason and Leah started to date and he knows the secret, Seth imprinted on a girl named Kristen, and Embry imprinted on a girl named Julia. They both just found out a couple of weeks ago and it's nice to have more girls in the group.

Also in the last few months, Paul and I celebrated our birthdays and went on many more dates. Oh how I love him.

My career has also gone by pretty well. Jason and I just got back from tour with Paul and Leah.

Yes Paul and Leah went with us; it would hurt all of us if we didn't let them come. We had a lot of fun traveling and we saw all new places together.

Also word on the street is that Emily and Kim are going to have kids. I forgot to mention that Emily and Sam tied to knot and that Jared and Kim are engaged. They are getting married in a month actually right before school starts again in December after Thanksgiving break. The guys and Kim graduated so it's only Nessie, Claire, and the rest of the younger guys with me in school seeing how Paul has left.

Even though Paul wasn't at school anymore, I still had fun with the guys in school. School was school you know.

Well anyway, at the moment I was getting ready for a date with Paul. I was going to be wearing a simple purple dress **(pic on profile).** It looked awesome on me in my opinion and I loved it.

I put on some smoky makeup and some black pumps. I was ready to go!

Paul arrived about 5 minutes later and we were on our way to that cute little Italian restaurant that I went to when I first came here. Oh how I loved this place. Paul didn't have to bring me here.

"Paul, you didn't have to bring me here, we could have gone wherever and I would have had a great time with you." I told him.

He just smiled and said, "Good to know, but I brought you here because I wanted to, so sit down and order. Later I have something to ask you."

I just nodded my head and looked over the menu.

The waiter was a young man with blonde hair and tan skin that kept on checking me out. Paul really didn't like that so the whole time he sent him glares.

When the waiter walked away I said, "Paul, were you jealous?"

"Yes." He mumbled.

"You don't have to be. You know I only love you." I told him.

He just nodded and we just talked about random stuff until our food got there. We ate and talked about stuff going on with the pack and everything else.

When it was time to pay the check, Paul didn't take a second glance and just paid. We then got into his truck and drove to the ice cream shop like our first date. We even got the same ice cream and we went for a walk on the beach.

"Paul, you said something at dinner saying how you wanted to ask me something, what was it?" I asked genuinely curious.

Paul then got down on one knee and said, "Angelica, I know that we are both young, and you haven't graduated yet, but would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Paul asked.

There were tears in my eyes when I answered, "Yes Paul, I'll marry you."

He picked me up and spun me in a circle then handed me the ring. **(pic on profile) **It was a silver diamond ring that had two loops, a diamond in the middle, and diamonds on the loops. It was the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen and I loved it.

"Do you like it?" Paul asked.

"I would love it even if it was just a ring, the only thing that matters is that we are going to be together forever and always." I told him while crying.

"Shhh, angel, don't cry. I'm so happy that we will be together forever as well. I love you." Paul told me.

"Love you too, the wedding will have to be after graduation so we won't have to worry about school until we, if we want to, go to college." I told him.

"Perfect, it could be in June, a few weeks after graduation." He whispered to me.

"I love you Paul."

"I love you too Angelica."

I did love Paul. Ever since our first kiss at the beach I have. Paul was my soul mate and I was his. We were made for each other and I liked, no loved that. I love Paul with all my heart and I always will no matter what happens throughout our crazy messed up lives filled with vampires and werewolves. We can handle whatever God throws at us as long as we are together.

I looked up at Paul and he looked down at me. I leaned upward and he leaned down as we embraced ourselves in a passionate kiss, full of love, happiness, and joy.

I loved Paul, and I always will.

THE END

_**Thank you everyone who reviewed my story and whoever read it or put it on their favorite story list, or your story alert, or put me under author alert or as a favorite author. Even though the story was short, I like it the way it is. I hope you liked reding it just as much as I liked writing it. It was a challenge I can tell you, it may be short at the end and it may skip a few months, but that's how I wanted it and I like it that way. Thank you everyone for reading my story and I hope you liked it! **___

_**Thanks,**_

_**Angelica **___


	16. Information

_**Hello people of the world, its RANDOM COOKIE NINJA here, and I would like to ask your opinion on something. **_

_**Well, I was thinking about writing a sequel to this story about the kids of all the pack members and their imprints. Should I do it? Should I not? **_

_**Also, I just don't know who should imprint on my main character (Paul and Angelica's daughter) so here are my choices:**_

_**Quil and Claire's son**_

_**Jake and Renesmee's son**_

_**Jared and Kim's son**_

_**Jason and Leah's son**_

_**Also, it could be:**_

_**Seth and Kristen's son**_

_**Embry and Julia's son**_

_**Yes I know they weren't mentioned really in the story but the Epilogue where I introduced them.**_

_**So what do you think? PM me or leave a comment on what you think!**_

_**Ps. I just realized that I never mentioned Paul's last name! What is up with me? Well if you approve of the sequel their last name will be Walker! Also, if you support me in writing a sequel, I will add the summary of the story or the first chapter, it really doesn't matter.**_

_**Thanks for reading my super long note,**_

_**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**_


	17. Into to sequel

_**Hey people! Here is the sequel to my story Angelica! Hope you like it!**_

_**I also already posted the story the other day, so it should be up there. **_

**_Ps. Osama Bin Laden is dead! I found out last night and was so happy, but then again I got sad for some reason and got a bad feeling, well anyway, besides that, I am pretty gosh darn happy!_**

* * *

_**Alexandra 9 years old flashback**_

_It was a bonfire day to celebrate my brother's Joseph and Carlo, along with some of my brother's friends, entering into the wolf pack._

_I was walking with my best friend Celia to where all the other kids of the pack that were around our age were. Sadly, I was the youngest out of everybody, but I didn't mind. _

_We all sat in a circle and just talked. Celia and I were talking about the latest fiction book we have read when my mom called me over to her. _

_I scrambled off the ground saying a quick bye to Celia and walked over to my parents and my three brothers were. I also noticed that some of my brother's friends were there too._

"_Yeah mom?" I asked when I got close enough that she could hear._

"_Say hi to Joseph and Carlo, you haven't seen them in over a week." She replied. _

_What she said was true. It was just me and my other older brother Rocco at home for the last week. I mean, yeah I can annoy him, but I wanted to move on to annoying my other brothers. _

_I sighed and walked up to my brothers and gave them both a quick hug and started to walk away._

"_Not so fast young lady." My mom scolded. I groaned and grudgingly walked over to my mom._

" _What?" I asked not caring._

_My mom just rolled my eyes at me and said, "Be nicer to your brothers. I know you have missed them, you get bored with just Rocco there."_

"_Hey, am I not good enough for you Alex? I'm insulted." Rocco said sarcastically. _

_I replied just as sarcastically, "Well dearest broth of mine, you are not good enough for me. I would much rather have Joe and Carlo than you. You are no fun, I mean really? All you do is sit there and watch TV. At least with Joe and Carlo there is some action."_

_He just rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath that didn't go unnoticed. My brothers friends started to laugh and I rolled my eyes. _

"_Can I go now?" I whined to my parents._

"_No." my father said._

_I glared at him with all my might and he glared back as well. I inherited my anger problems and attitude from my dad. When he was younger, he was supposedly really mean and all that. _

"_Paul sweetie, stop glaring at my baby." My mom said. "And you," I looked at her innocently while she pointed at me, "be nice to your father."_

_I nodded and plopped myself on the ground. I noticed that my dad and brothers left me and my mom alone to go with the rest of the pack. _

_I looked up at the sky to see the stars. They were beautiful, all sparkly and bright, they lit up the sky with their brightness. My mom lay down next to me and looked up at them as well._

"_Momma how do you find your answers?" I asked._

"_I find my answers by those written in the stars." She said back._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Well, if you look close enough, they hold answers. I suppose you could say they lead you in the right direction." She replied._

"_Thanks." I told her while smiling._

"_Guys, it's time to eat!" Called my Aunt Emily._

_I gingerly sat up. My mom looked at me and smiled at me. I gave one back to her and we both stood up. I dusted of the dirt and made my way to table of food._

_All the women and children got their food first. All the wolves had to wait because of their horrendous appetite. _

_I grabbed a paper plate and put a hot dog on my plate. Everyone had more than me but I didn't mind. I wasn't that hungry. Plus if I was hungry later, I would live. My dad and brothers eat enough for more than enough for our whole family. _

_I nibbled on my hot dog. I really didn't favor hot dogs. I just ate them because I had to. If I had a choice, I pick a burger, but alas, there were people here who wanted one more than I do. I could live with a hot dog knowing that there are people out there that don't have food at all._

_I was slowly, but surely done with my hot dog and got up to throw the plate away. I was about to put it in the trash when I was pushed to the opposite side of the trash. I fell to the ground hard and landed on my right hand. _

_I gasped in pain but held in my tears and looked yup. Their stood15 year old Dante, Kim and Jared Grayson's son. _

_He just stared at me. He stared at me like I meant the world to him, like I was his everything, like I was the most important thing in the world. That's when I realized the situation we were in._

_He imprinted on me!_

_I didn't particularly like him. He was my brother Carlo's best friend. How were they going to talk this over now? I wonder if Carlo and Joe will get really mad. Ha ha, that will be fun to watch._

_I noticed that Dante was still staring at me and I snapped my fingers in front of his face. _

"_Dante, you there?" I questioned._

_He finally snapped out of it and grabbed my right hand. I hissed in pain and he looked at me regretfully._

"_I'm so sorry." He said to me while his eyes looked so depressed._

"_It's ok. Can you just take me to my mom though?" I asked._

_He nodded and helped me up. He put his arm around my shoulder and led me over to my mom. My dad was with her and looked at us questionably._

"_What happened?" my father asked._

"_I fell." I said then looked away._

"_No she didn't. I accidently pushed her and she fell on her hand." Dante said looked so regretful and his eyes shown so much love_

_My dad looked at the way Dante was looking at me and growled out, "No."_

"_I'm sorry." Dante stuttered out._

_I noticed that everyone's attention was to us. Probably because my dad was shaking and glaring at Dante with too much hate imaginable. _

"_Dad, what's wrong?" Joe asked._

"_He imprinted on her." My dad growled. Dante pushed me behind him protectively. _

_Joe glared at Dante but then he started to push dad toward the woods. Hopefully my dad wouldn't phase again after so long. The thing was, I have never seen my dad so mad like he was now. That's when I remembered._

_Dante imprinted on me!_

_**Alexandra POV age 15 present time**_

Over the last five years, a lot has happened. One, Rocco changed into a wolf when I was about 12 and he was 15. Now, Rocco was 16 and turning 17 soon. The twins Joe and Carlo were 21 and so was Dante.

Dante has been a big brother and a friend so far in my life and that is all I want. I don't want to be lovers, ever. I mean, imprinting forces us to be together, and I don't find it fair to Dante that he has to deal with me.

Dante deserves so much better than me. He is a 21 year old guy, and is supposed to end up with a 15 year old girl, not to mention he is 6 years older than me!

I need answers, so I'll just see what's written in the stars.


End file.
